nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Office Trap
|description = Avoid hazards of an everyday office for a lucrative position within CORP INC.}} Office Trap is a follow up to its predecessor, Knight Trap, released on July 5, 2011. It retains similar gameplay but a more modern plot, the goal being to help employees reach helicopters while avoiding triggered traps. Controls *'Player 1' ** Left and right arrow keys - Move ** Up arrow key - Jump (tap twice to double jump) ** Down arrow key - Duck *'Player 2' ** A D letter keys - Move **' W letter key' - Jump (tap twice to double jump) **' S letter key' - Duck Levels The player has a set amount of employees who must make it up platforms to the top of the building to a helicopter. Traps are placed on all platforms, and will be activated when an employee steps on it. Introduction The game starts off with an email shown to the player. DEAR SIR/ MADAME, WELCOME TO THE TRIAL PERIOD OF YOUR NEW JOB! IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE WORKING HERE AT CORP INC, YOU MUST SURVIVE THE OFFICE OF DOOM! ANY "LIVING" EMPLOYEES AT THE END OF THE WORK TRIAL PERIOD WILL RECEIVE A TEMPORARY WORK CONTRACT. GOOD LUCK! GODFREY NECTARINE IV Level 1 This level introduces the zombie trap. This level has two routes to take: a left side or a right side, although the halfway points of each route are connected. Level 2 This level introduces the saw, key and fireball traps. Level 3 This level introduces the 8-bit trap and slime trap. Level 4 This level introduces conveyor belt traps and scared workers. Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Traps *'Zombie traps' - Releases a zombie from toxic waste. Zombies will walk towards employees if it notices them and will kill employees on contact, turning them also into a zombie. *'Saw traps' - When activated it moves in one quick motion, pauses, then moves again. *'Key trap '- A harmless trap that when activated causes a key to appear. This key can when picked up unlocks locked floor. *'Fireball traps' - Shoots one red or blue fireball that moves horizontally and kills the player on contact. *'Slime traps' - Causes a slime to appear that jumps horizontally in small arcs. Kills the player on contact. *'8-bit Traps' - Causes a Nitrome Enjoyment System to appear that explodes, rendering everything on the platform in an 8-bit resolution. This makes it harder to see other traps. *'Waterfall traps' - When activated, a waterfall appears covering a certain area. While the waterfall will not harm the employees, it prevents them from jumping. *'Toaster traps' - When this trap activated, it shoots three pieces of toast straight north, north-east, and north-west. *'Cat traps' - When activated, the cat appears and jumps around the area of its trap. *'Flower traps' - Like cat traps, these flowers jumps around the area occupied by their trap. *'Laser traps' - Lasers placed on a ceiling that fire lasers that bounce off the ground and ceiling of the corridor they are placed in. *'Flash traps' - A machine will pop up, a machine which fires a large laser beam in ten seconds (which is really five seconds, because the timer on the machine takes a second to go through two seconds). *'Turner' - A supporting character from Enemy 585, Turner will rotate, able to crush the player if they are caught under a platform of Turner. Interactive objects Announcements *'June 10th, 2011' - A video of the game was posted. Notably, all the level are levels from Knight Trap re-skinned with Office Trap graphics. *'June 14th, 2011' - The game's second trailer was released. This trailer showed several 8-bit traps. *'June 17th, 2011' - The game's third trailer was released. This trailer showed several scared workers and managers. *'June 28th, 2011' - The game's fourth trailer was released. This trailer showed several zombie traps. *'July 7th, 2011' - Nitrome announces that they are trying to fix several bugs in the game. *'July 11th, 2011' - Nitrome announces that the bugs in the game have been fixed. File:Nitrome Office Trap Trailer|The game's trailer, released on June 10th, 2011 File:Office Trap 8bit|The game's second trailer, released on June 14th, 2011 File:Office Trap Victims|The game's third trailer, released on June 17th, 2011 File:Office Trap Zombies!|The game's fourth trailer, released on June 28th, 2011 Trivia *The level previews shown in the trailer seem to be exact replicas of levels from Knight Trap, only with a different theme. These are probably placeholders for the new levels. *Velma and Daphne from Scooby Doo can be seen on the bottom floor of level 2. Other people resembling characters from Scooby Doo also appear throughout Office Trap. *TV's from Super Treadmill appear sometimes in the background. *Statues of Princess Nectarine can be seen in some levels. External links *Play Office Trap *Office Trap feature on Edge es:Office Trap Category:Sequels Category:Trap series Category:Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Platform games Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Luis Romero Category:Art by Jay Smith Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games